This application relates to incinerators for burning combustible rubbish and garbage, and particularly to medium-speed incinerators.
One of the problems encountered in such incinerators is in the loading process. Incinerators of the type discussed here are loaded in two ways. One method is to stuff the waste materials into the bottom of the combustion chamber. Another method is to gravity top load the combustion chamber, which necessitates raising the waste material completely over the combustion chamber from where it is passed into the chamber. The top loading process is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,431.
The problem with top loading is that a great deal of energy is expended in raising the waste materials completely over the combustion chamber.
The problem with bottom loading is that the waste materials must be stuffed into the incinerator. This expends energy. Also, the waste materials are not in a condition for full combustion.
One invention that attempts to deal with these problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,638 issued to Miller. There, a hydraulically operated ram is mounted for reciprocating movement in the lower portion of the primary combustion chamber. Located opposite the ram is a discharge door. The ram enters the combustion chamber and agitates highly compacted waste and also fully extends to push the ash and non-combustible materials to a collection site.
The problem with the Miller invention is that it does not solve the problems of stuffing in the waste materials at the lower portion of the combustion chamber. The energy expended in raising and stuffing the waste materials in the combustion chamber results in the waste materials so tightly packed that they are not readily combustible. Also, two rams are needed, one for stuffing and one for agitation and removal.
Other prior art patents in the field of the art of incinerators being discussed here besides my previous patent are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,950 issued to Hughes Dec. 24, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,031 issued to Burden, Jr. July 31, 1973. Patents discussed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,431 include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,101; 3,248,178; and 3,355,254 issued to Hoskinson; also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,179; 3,631,823; 3,651,771; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,399. Patents cited in my prior patent are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,332; 3,651,771; 3,664,277; 3,749,031; and 3,782,301.
It is also noted that a large amount of energy is lost to the atmosphere during incinerator burning operations. During the winter months this lost energy results in a low efficiency operation even when the burning of the rubbish is 100 percent efficient since the energy input is entirely lost.
It is noted here that many incinerators of the type being discussed here includes an after burner unit over the combustion chamber. This type of unit is set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,431 and in Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,638. Starved air combustion systems as well-known in the art of incinerators are described in both patents.